


Star Trek Snippets: Christmas Shopping

by blue_meets_green



Series: Alexandra's Holiday Star Trek Snippets [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fluffyfest, M/M, Space Husbands, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: This is my idea of how Spock and Kirk (Spirk) interact on various subjects. In this issue we see the bondmates on their Christmas Marathon shopping spree.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/gifts).



> So today I spent time painting, as I am giving some as gifts after then having them framed. After ended my day of painting, I remembered Ivan having mentioned today was his marathon Christmas shopping day so... 
> 
> I took some time getting what I needed to devise my plan but here it is.... Ivan, I hope you and your readers enjoy this!

Well I decide to do this today as next week I start my Christmas cookie baking. I make a lot of cookies. In this issue we see Spock and Kirk go Christmas shopping on a Star base to choose gifts for their closest friends.

 

  


Please let me know if you all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> My next issue will be out mid next week and it will be a Christmas Eve/Day one.


End file.
